Living life like theres no tomorrow
by jollygreenmidget
Summary: TRANSFER TO JAPAN!
1. Summary

Hey everyone!! thanks for being interested in my story!! This is just a little summary about my story!! R & R PLEASE!!!

My name is Rhylee but my friends call me Rhy. I am being transferred away from all my friends to JAPAN!!!

The first few chapters are about me learning of japan and saying goodbye to my friends! The later chapters are about me meeting DUN DUN DUN!! i'll give you a hint one guy is really tall and stupid another one had A LOTTA hair gel!! another is a very sweet FOX and another emotionless and short!

Lots o luv!!!

JollyGreenMidget


	2. Surprise!

I sat on the porch thinking things over, watching my breath in the crisp night air.

FlashbackMy parents came in my room and sat on my bed. They looked at eachother then me. I started to worry. "Mom, Dad??Somethin' wrong??"I ask, my voice a little shakey. "Honey, we have thought this through very well and well..,"my mom started. I pushed back my honey blonde curls out of my face, preparing myself for the worst. "You are going to be a transfer student in Japan"dad cut in. Time froze for me. My salty tear on my lip brought me back to reality and I ran out to the porchEnd Flashback

( the plus sign means my thoughts)What did i do to be transferred to JAPAN?? I can't sulk.I have to tell my friends NOW I slowly walked to the door. I ignored my parents protests and slammed my bedroom door. I walked to my bed, grabbed my phone and sprawled out.

"hello?" Aqua, one of my best friends, greeted you. "Aqua!! You won't believe what the rental units have just informed me!!"I whined. "What's wrong Rhy??(your name is Rhylee)"she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm being transferred to Japan"I barely choked out before bursting into hot tears. Silence. "Aqua, please tell everyone else i can't bare to tell anyone else."I begged. " I will and tomorrow i will come home with you after school to cheer you up and just hang out. Does that sound cool?"she reasurred me. "Thank you." "I love you lots Rhy. Just remember that and get some sleep babe."

"Bye" I croacked and hung up my phone. I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up to the blaring of my radio/alarm. After hitting the alarm I turned my shower on and undressed. I grabbed my school uniform and a pink fuzzy towel. Dragging myself into the steam of the comforting yet waking shower, I tried not to sulk too much. After my quick shower I dressed myself into the black and gold skirt and button-up blouse. I put my hair in two braids, applied dark eyeshadow,mascara, and eyeliner. After putting two yellow ribbons near the end of my braids, I grabbed my school bag and headed downstairs for breakfast.

My sister sat there at the table missing her mouth when she was trying to spoon oatmeal into it. I chuckled, grabbed a granola bar and my cellphone then walked outside. I walked across the street to another one of my best friend's houses. Knock Knock. The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Kole with tear stained cheeks. I looked at him and ruffled his red-orange curls. He just looked at me with sorrow.Why do i have to treat my friends this way?

"Kole..."I started. He cut me off by slamming his front door and walking toward the bus stop. " I officially hate your rental units." he stated quite flatly."Yeah well......this is what I get for being the perfect student/daughter and tending to their every need." I said blankly, staring at an interesting blade of grass."Let's go get the other four at their bus stop. I don't want to ride our bus today." Cole sighed. I nodded my head in understanding.

Author:

It's not a cliffhanger so don't be mad. Please review....You know you want to!! I'm sorry for the depression and seriousness in this chapter but there will be a lot of humor in the later chapters.

love,love

-JollyGreenMidget


	3. school can be killer

JGM(JollyGreenMidget)-Wassup!! Hope you like this chappie!!R&R!!PLEEZ!!

If you don't review i won't put up another chappie so push the button!!

Live like there's no tomorrow

Cole and I walked three streets over to see a dazed Aqua and Devon. Aqua saw us first and came up to me and gave me a hug. I wiped the single tear falling from her eye.

Cole went over to Devon and sat down. Devon was staring at a very fascinating rock. I grabbed Aqua's hand and walked around the corner and up to the twin's house.

Aqua called Candy's cell and told them to come to the bus stop. They immediately emerged from the front door in the school uniform. Candy walked over to me twirling her hair.

"Hey Rhy!"she said as cheerfully as she could. "Hola com esta" I replied not really wanting to talk. She nodded her head slowly, taking the hint, then went and sat next to Amethyst(her twin).

The bus came around the corner,as if on que,to pick us up. We all piled on and sat in silence until the bus stopped. I looked out the window in confusion only to see Ellie running to catchthe bus.

Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had a wide smile plastered on her lips. She gave me a devious smile then unzipped her backpack pulling out her radio. She turned the dial to a station and turned up the volume.

I shot up from my seat next to Aqua and screamed. My favorite song was on! I grabbed the radio and turned

the volume to max. Everyone joined me in singing along to "My Boo". The song finally ended and so did the bus ride to school. Everyone filed off to be greeted by Rose and Nikkia.

"Rhylee!!" they shouted in unison. I gave them each a hug then looked up at the school."Let's go! I don't want to be late." said a very worried looking Amethyst.

We all trudged up the steps into the big building. We all headed to our lockers. Mine just happened to be next to Candy's and above Kole's. I was thinking about Japan when I heard an " OW!!".

I looked over to see Devon on the floor with Amethyst standing over him going to kick him in the stomach again. "That's what you get for HITTING ON ME!!"Amethyst said, her anger rising.

I looked at Kole and motioned to him to help Devon up. Candy and I went over to Amethyst, shut her locker, and dragged her and Aqua into the girl's restroom.

Aqua wet a paper towel and gave it to Amethyst. "Let's get to 1st period." Candy said calmly.Then we all walked glumly off to class. Fast forward(to lunch)

You all sat at the table eating a rather disgusting meal. " Dinner at my place tonite!! My rentals are going to by luggage and new clothing and supplies so they will be gone all night!" I blurted rather cheerfully. CRASH--"OW!"

We all looked over to see Ellie and Nikkia covered in cafeteria spaghetti and Nikkia with a twisted looking finger. "Ohmygosh"stammered Rose.

She got up to help the girls along with Candy. They all headed to the nurses office.

Devon and Kole pushed their trays aside and started talking about football. Amethyst, Aqua, and I rolled our eyes and got up to throw away our trash.

I turned around only to be face-to-face to Alden, the guy who stalks me. I pushed Alden away and threw out my trash along with Aqua and Amethyst.

Alden came up behind me and hugged me then whispered in my ear,"Hey babe." I lifted his hands off my shoulders and screamed, "ALDEN CORY SMITH!!" By this time the gang was all at the table watching you.

I slapped him hard and stalked off closely followed by the gang. I stopped at the girl's bathroom and kicked the door open. I walked in, turned the water to cold and put my face into the cool water.

outside the door

the gang's POV "Aqua, you go in she trusts you the most!"Kole whispered.Aqua took a deep breath and strolled into the bathroom.

inside

My POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see a worried looking Aqua."Just make the best out of your last few days here babe. Don't let some guy ruin your day."she assured me. I nodded my head.

She took my hand and we walked outside right when the bell rang. "Everyone meet under the big oak tree at the park after school," Rose shouted over the commotion of students.

End chappie

JGM-Thanks for reading in the next chapter or the next one after that will be when the main

character goes to Japan.R&R PLEEZ!!!

lots o luv


	4. Konichiwa

A/N: okay i have decided to change the format!! not huge changes though. i also have decided

to have co-host in telling the disclaimer in the later chapters!!! woohoo!!

"conversation"

-thoughts-

/telepathy/

author comments

'''POV, time,place etc.'''

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Living life like theres no tomorrow Chapter 3------------------------------

''' My POV'''

im going to fast forward to that nite after the little get together at my house in my bedroom

'''in my bedroom''

I sat on the floor listening to my Cd's when i heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" my voice

rang out.

My mom and dad walked in to the room. I sat up and looked at them strangely. "We have something to tell you."my mom said calmly. I gave her a look as if to say, "go on". She continued, " You are leaving for japan tomorrow"

I felt hot tears swell in my eyes. - NO! not tomorrow i only have a little time!-

I got up trying to be calm walked out and slammed the door. I ran to the park and sat down on

the nearest bench.

-This CAN'T be happening! OY!-

I felt something on my neck. I reached my hand up to touch it but was stopped as I

immediately saw all my friends standing before me. " What are you guys doing here?" I said shakily.

" We need you, Rhy." aqua whispered,"You can't leave..."

I never got to hear the rest of her words has I ran back to my house and waited for the

dreaded morning to come.

'''Morning'''

I woke up to a rustling sound in my closet. I saw my parents packing for me.

-they already packed everything!-

"Oh good! your up!" my dad said cheerfully. "Your plane leaves in 2 hours honey.

You better

hurry and get dressed. Your friends will meet us at the airport."

'''At the airport'''

" I love you guys SO MUCH!" i said, fighting back the tears. We all gave each

other hugs and kisses until i heard my name being called.

"Rhylee Lavender!"The speaker croaked.

I gave everyone extra hugs then hustled off to the plane.

"I'll call you when I land!" I yelled.

I got into my seat and immediately saw an image of my friends in middle school.

I felt the tears trying to overcome me again.

After that i dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

'''In Japan'''

I woke with a jolt.

" Konichiwa! Please exit the plane and go to baggage claim # 13"called the captain.

I took a breath and went to fetch my bags. I shuffled down the stairs to baggage claim

and sat down on the nearest bench. I started rummaging through my bags for my

CD player.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the cold bench. Someone sat down by

me but i blew it off. "Hello?"I heard a surprisingly welcoming voice ask.

I opened my eyes and stopped my music. After taking my headphones off i turned to see

average-sized man with vibrant red hair sitting next to me.

"Is your name Rhylee Lavendar?"He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes my name is Rhylee. Do I know you sir?"I asked.

"Please, excuse my rudeness. My name is Suichi. I was expecting an

American woman name Rhylee Lavendar to arrive at this time."

"Oh! So I'm supposed to live with you?"

He nodded and I continued. "Well do you live close or she would we fetch a cab?"

"Well, we can walk since you dont have very many bags or we can get a cab to take us."

"A nice walk home will be quite ralaxing."

At that we started towards the exit of the baggage claim. We walked in silence which was

nice since i was too busy marveling at the scenery to carry any type of socializing.

When we turned a corner I saw a huge mansion. My jaw must have dropped because

I found Suichi biting his thumb at the sight of me.

I regained posture and looked at him with curiosity.

"Is this the place I'm going to spend a whole year at?"

"This is it."

We continued our journey up to the mansion." So do you live by yourself or what?"

I asked."Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you i have 6 other roommates who know you are coming."

he said warmly.

I nodded.-wow! I hope everyone like me.- He opened the big wodden doors for me and

I gasped. I looked around at the interior and was amazed.

"Is it okay if we leave your bags here and go meet the others?"He asked. "Of course!"I replied.

We walked into a room with a lot of people in it sitting on couches and bean bags,

just lounging around. -o yea, we will get along just fine.-

Suichi took me too the group and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I would like to introduce

our new guest, this is Rhylee Lavensdar. And as you all know she will be staying with us."

I smiled and waved at the group studying each one closely. I saw three girls, each one with

the brightest of smiles on their face. My eyes scanned over to a man with way too much gel in

his hair. Then I saw a man about as short as I was in all black.

My eyes stopped when I saw a very tall man wirh an elvis hair-do grinning like an idiot.

"Kuwabara!!!!!"I screamed. I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. "How are you??I

haven't seen you since I was 10 years old!!!"

He returned the hug and said,"After my dads issue, he lugged me off to Japan.

That's when I met these guys."At that he looked around.

The guy with slicked back hair nervously asked,"Wait, so you two know eachother?"

"Know eachother? She's my sister!"Kuwabara laughed.

I looked around at all the other people and they were too shocked too speak.

"So, are you going to tell me their names or do I have to make you tell me?"I said with

an evil smirk. He quickly stood up and pointed to each person,"This is K- I mean suichi

and Yusuke and Hiei and Kayko and Botan."

I pointed at a girl with seafoam green hair."Who is she?"I asked. Kuwabara blushed the

deepest shade of crimson I have ever seen!-wow! he must like her!-

"Th-that is Yukina.... my girlfriend." he stammered. "Wassup Yukina? If you ever have

problems with my brother just tell me and I will be sure he works it out!"I said.

"I'm sure Kuwabara-san and I won't have any problems but thank you for the offer and it is

very nice to meet a member of his family!"she replied with a sweet smile to Kuwabara.

"Would you like me to show you to your room so you can rest?"asked a very warm

toned Suichi. "That would be awesome dude!"I replied. Kuwabara laughed and said," You

retard! They don't know what American slang is!!"

I giggled and said,"Hey now, I just got here and I speak slang all the time when you have

been here 5 years and hardly speak it at all! So, I suggest you shaddup and back off before you

can't speak anything anymore."

He immediately sat down at a chorus of laughs.-haha!hey, why isnt hiei laughing?- I looked

around at the room to see everyone else laughing. -i guess hes just that stupid all the time-

I followed Suichi upstairs into a long hallway. He pointed to a white door."this is it. Would you

like me to help you take your bags in?" I nodded."That would be great! Thanks!"

He opened the door and I gaspedagain. The room was beach themed. It had amazing detail

with colors galoure. "My room is across the hallway and Hiei's room is next to yours. If you

need anything just yell for me but most likely I will be in the kitchen."He said calmly.

"Oh really? Do you cook?"I asked. He nodded and replied,"Most of the meals." My eyes lit up.

"Is it okay if I help out sometime?I love to cook!" He nodded, "anytime you want to!"He smiled

warmly and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- okay! so that is the 3rd chapter!! REVIEW PLEEEEEZ!!

kuwabara- yes the midget would love for you to do that!


	5. Shocking

A/N:Hello! Today Im in a happy mood and I usually am! If anyone would like to give me advice please do so! If you think I am doing something wrong please tell me.

Kuwabara-Yeah or she'll get mad and she takes her anger out on me.

JGM-I love you Kuwa!!

Living Life like theres no tomorrow Chapter 4---------------------

'''In the living room Kuwabara's POV'''

-wow! I can't believe after all these years I have finally found her! i wonder what the gang thinks

of her!- "So, do you like Rhylee? She may be my little sis but she sure can be rotten

sometimes! But really what do you think of her?"I nervously asked.

"She seems like a real firecracker!!"Botan said excitedly. "She's pretty hot." Yusuke chimed

and Kayko hit his head. "I am looking forward to getting to know her."Yukina said with a smile. BTW i'm not sure if i described the main character. she has brown/honeyb blonde hair-with

curlz- and is very short with a good figure and tanned body and hazel eyes

"I am really glad you like her! I want to see if she can move here permanently. I haven't seen

her in many years and I don't want to lose her again. She means very dear to me so please

take care of her." I said slightly honored to be Rhylee's older brother.

Shocked by Kuwabara's heartfelt speech everyone anime sweatdropped and just nodded

frantically.

'''In my room My POV'''

I figured I would change into a black tanktop and red lounge pants with flames at the bottom that says Hott Chik on the buttocks. I pulled my curls into a ponytail and pulled out my

cellphone to call Aqua.

PHONE CONVO

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"Yo!"

"Rhylee!"

"Oh my gosh Aqua, you will not believe who my rommate is!"

"Who?? Tell me please!!"

"Kuwabara! You remember? He's my older brother!!"

"No way!"

"Well I hope your having fun!"

"I am.....for now"

"Well I have to go but I will call you tomorrow!"

"okay then....luv ya aqua"

"tell Kuwa I said hey!!"

"bye"

END CONVO

I put my phone away and headed down the stairs to visit with the gang.

when I entered the living room only Suichi and Yusuke were in there. "Hey Rhylee! Would you

like to sit down?"Suichi asked. "Sure!!"I said while staring out the window.

When I sat down I felt a pain in my head. "Aaah! OW!"I yelped. Suichi looked panicked."What's wrong Rhylee?" He asked. "I'll get Kuwabara....KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke

yelled. I grabbed my head in pain. I felt deprived of oxygen and everything was a blur.

"My head....."I said weakly. Kuwabara ran down the stairs into the living room. "Oh no.Rhy!

Yusuke go get Botan and Yukina NOW!"He yelled furiously. All I could hear was slurring. I felt

like I was going to collapse.

'''The gangs POV'''

"Let's get her to Koenma.He'll know what to do."Said Botan as she summoned a

portal to his office. Kuwabara looked so upset, like he was going to breakdown at any minute.

He and Kurama carried her into the portal.

'''At koenma's office Kuwabara's POV'''

"Please help!"I said frantically. "Oh dear! Is this Rhylee?"Koenma asked. "Yes it's

Rhylee. Now what's wrong with her?!"I said, my anger rising. "She looks exactly like a demon

who's powers overtook her. I will put this cheical of smirit energy to calm it and I'm afraid I have

news to tell you."He said.

-Rhylee? A demon? not making sense here- Koenma injected the vile into her forearm

and waited patiently. She stirred and woke with a jump"Kuwa!"she screamed. I rushed to her

side and looked in her eyes. They were no longer the usual vibrant hazel but a dull grey.

'''My POV''

I felt another shrp pain and then woke with a jolt when I saw Kuwabara killing my real mother

and father. I screamed"Kuwa!!"

I felt a presence at my side and knew it was kuwabara."You killed them."I saw his face

looking horror-stricken and immediately burst into tears. He looked confused and I just cried

until a short toddler got up on the desk.

"I have news for all of you!"He shouted, trying to gain control of the room. " Rhylee is a

demon. Not only a demon but a godess. She is the goddess of air,love and night."

"How?" Kuwabara and I said at the same time.

"Her mom was goddess of air and love and her dad was god of night."He explained.

"Then what is Kuwa?" I sobbed, the tears still flowing. "You and Kuwabara only have the

same dad. Since both sets of parents are dead now, we don't know who Kuwa's mother is just

that she was human. He got all of his father's spirit energy and none of his demonic blood and

you got all of it."

"So how am I human?"I asked the tears slowing down now. "you are 1/4 air goddess 1/4 love goddess 1/4 godees of night and 1/4 human because Kuwabara took all of your fathers spirit energy."Koenma said in a husky voice.

I didn't know what to think. "So what does that _mean_?" I asked. "It means that you will have to

learn to control your powers. And so I am asking you to be a spirit detective and join team Urameshi."Koenma said, "You will train with the team and go on missions with them to stop demons from entering the ningen kai."

"I guess I could join...........but can I go lay down for awhile? My head feels like it just exploded."I dragged out my sentence. "That pain you feel is all of you power's personalities

being released into your mind, and yes you can go lay down."Koenma said as he summoned a portal back to the mansion.

We all jumped through the portal into the living room where I collapsed on the couch.

Everyone congratulated me on joining the team and busied themselves with video games while Suichi cooked dinner.

"Dinner!!!" called Suichi. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran into the kitchen and dug in.

-he is just as much of a big eater as he used to be- I dragged my feet to the kitchen and sat

inbetween Hiei and Suichi.

"Just so you know Rhylee, my name for the human world is Suichi so you can call me Kurama, everyone who knows I'm a demon does."Kurama buzzed. I just smiled and picked at

my food. "Rhylee!! You aren't eating?? You are a disgrace to my family!! Usually you eat more

than me!!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What!! I'm not hungry!! And don't worry you will see just how much will fit into my

mouth tomorrow!"I said with an evil smirk."So now that you guys know what I am,are you guys demons or what?"I asked.the girls are out shopping

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are just spiritual people I guess and I am a demon that has

an imbeded soul in me. A theif named youko restored his soul in me so I am a demon very

much in tune with nature."Kurama pointed out. "I thought I smelt roses."I retorted.

-I wonder what Hiei is....- /1/2 fire 1/2 ice demon/ -who is that?- /it's Hiei, i'm a

telepath you are too you just dont know itI am?/

I heard a loud belch coming from Kuwabara's end of the table so I just giggled under my breath. /geez kuwa!/ when I said that in my mind I heard a thud and I looked over to see

Kuwabara looking confused on the floor.

"Y-your a- a telepath?"Kuwabara studdered. "Yup! So don't think anything you wouldn't want me to hear!"I said. "Well I am going to bed! Goodnite guys!"

I got up and went over to Kuwabara and gave him a big hug. "I love you big brother!" I exclaimed. He blushed after Yusuke burst into laughter. I went over to Kurama and gave him a

wink. "Thanks for dinner!"I said.

I slowly walked upstairs and laid out on my comfy bed falling into a dreamless slumber.

'''In the kitchen Kurama's POV'''

THUD! "Y-your a- a telepath?"Kuwabara studdered. "Yup! So don't think anything you wouldn't

want me to hear!"Rhylee said. "Well I am going to bed! Goodnite guys!" She got up and walked slyly over to Kuwabara and gave him a big hug and said,"Goodnite big brother!"

Yusuke burst into laughter and Kuwabara just blushed. She had a spark in her eye and she walked toward me. She gave me a wink and said,"Thanks for dinner!" then walked upstairs.

"Dorks..."Hiei muttered. "Care to explain?"I asked. "Her love goddess form took over her mind.....bakas" He said and walked out. -he needs a girlfriend. hes always so dark he needs someone to perk him up.-

'''Morning My POV'''

BANG BANG BANG! I instantly woke up with my hair tossled and my pajamas backwards. I walked toward the door and asked,"Who's there?" No answer. I opened the door and stepped out. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped out with two water guns and evil smiles....

-oh no- SQUIRT!!! I was wet from head to toe and thinking of revenge. I walked back in my room and slammed the door. KNOCK KNOCK! "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" I yelled. "Ummm....Excuse me but I was just going to tell you that breakfast is ready when you are." I heard a confused Kuram's voice.

I rushed to the door and opened it."Sorry! Will you help me get the bakas back? They got me soaked when I had just woken up!" I mumbled. "Sure!" He replied with a smile and walked downstairs.

I put on blue jeans and a pink tanktop with a red sweatshirt over it that says princess on the front and brat on the back. I left my curls down and didn't even think about shoes.

I walked out the door cautiously and ran downstairs to the kitchen. the girls live in the human world "Hey guys"I mumbled. Kurama was sitting next to Kuwabara and Hiei was in the windowsill so I took the seat next to Yusuke.

-lets have a little fun- "Yusuke?"I said in the most seductive tone I could find.He turned toward me."Will you go get a blanket out of the living room for me? I am so cold!" He thought it over and got up then dissapeared into the living room.

I pulled out extra sticky double sided tape and started taping his chair. He came back and gave me the blanket then sat back down. CRUNCH! He looked at me and then his seat. "HEY!"he yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and this is where I end it! REVIEW!!!

Yusuke- your so mean

JGM-I know!! ;)


End file.
